


Joy and Peace

by jaymajaym



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, Multiverse, PEACE AND LOVE, Stay Hydrated, Sunsets, beach, chili dogs, long walks on the beach, love and romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaymajaym/pseuds/jaymajaym
Summary: Mickey and Sonic share a day at the beach





	Joy and Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, my buddy Louie wrote this and he's the best writer I know so hope you like it!  
> (also I drew some fanart awhile back so here's a link: https://twitter.com/Jaymajaym/status/1099499240257142784)

Mickey and Sonic are sitting together. The sky is a deep scarlet; sunset. Sonic is rubbing some sunscreen on Mickey’s crusty yet fuzzy back; SPF: 1000, perfect for preventing radiation burns in small, cartoon mice. Sonic continues to slather Mickey’s back with the cream, really getting him buttered up like a soft piece of fleshy toast. Mickey sighs contentedly; there’s nowhere in the multiverse he’d rather be. Sonic’s gloved hedgehog hands continue to make wet slapping noises across Mickey’s tender back, getting faster with each tender pat. “Uhh, Sonic! Hauh huh I think that’s enough sun screen!” Sonic is miles away—his hands are getting faster and faster, causing the sand around them to gyrate into small tornados. The wind picks up—Mickey yelps and is blown away by the sudden gust caused by Sonic’s speedy little rodent hands, being carried away and falling flat on his ass on a firm patch of sand. The sand sticks to his moist back, coating it with more crust. “Hah-gee, Mickey! Maybe that’s why you keep getting sunburnt—I just don’t know how to slow down, haha!” Mickey chuckles softly and readjusts their umbrella, taking his place back down besides his blue lover. “Golly, Sonic, you are fast…maybe we should call it a night and get some chili dogs down by the board walk?” Sonic’s eyes light up and his face breaks into a grin. “Mickey you just read my mind! Haha!” He breaks into his classic Sonic laugh mid-sentence. Mickey smiles and they both stand up, beginning to pack up their beach supplies. The cooler, filled with several bottles of sunscreen and an empty carton of milk, albeit heavy, is no problem for Mickey and Sonic. Together, their muscles can lift any burden. Hands entwined, they carry their beach gear over their shoulders and sashay down the seashore, making their way towards the distant boardwalk, the glimmering city lights filling their hearts with joy and peace.


End file.
